Truth?
by dajxdarkangel
Summary: T/R. Future. Tristan sets out to learn the truth. The truth isn't always good to know.
1. Prologue 1

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls doesn't belong to me. And SD-6 doesn't either.

A/N: OK. This story isn't really a crossover. It's just that, I was too lazy to think of a WHOLE new.. agency. If you still don't know what I'm talking about. You'll find out. SD-6 is from the ABC show Alias.

Truth?

Tristan sat in his dorm room, trying to keep his eyes on the textbook page. He hadn't seen Rory in 3 days. Harvard was a big campus and she was busy a lot. He missed her. It had been 3 years since they started going out and he loved her more and more, day by day.

_Only two more years of this stupid college. He thought, turning the page on the textbook with his right hand. In his left hand, Tristan gripped the velvet ring box in his hands._

_When are you gonna ask her? His mind asked him._

_Soon...  He answered. __Soon._

He was jerked from his studies when his cell phone rang and the vibration rattled it on the table. His grandfather's number flashed on the screen.

"Hello? Grandpa?"

"Tristan." His voice sounded quiet and hoarse. Tristan knew something was wrong.

"Grandpa? You okay?"

"Yes, yes. Can you come over right now?"

"Of course. Be there in a minute."

His grandfather, Janlen, moved with him to Boston. He loved him. His grandfather was more like a father than Tristan's real father was. He stood up and grabbed his keys.

***

Tristan walked into his grandfather's apartment only to see the living room ransacked. He started to panic.

"GRANDPA!?" He screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"In here." He ran towards the faint voice from the bedroom.

Tristan saw his grandfather laying coughing on the floor, blood dripping down the corners of his mouth. He ran by his side and supported his head with his hand, lifting Janlen up.

"Grandpa, what happened?!"

"Tristan." His voice was weak. "I need to tell you something."

"Hold on Grandpa, I'm gonna call for help, you'll be okay." Tristan said, pulling out his cell phone and ignoring Janlen's voice.

His voice became sterner. "TRISTAN STOP!" Janlen knocked the phone to the ground.

Tristan looked up, surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Listen to me." Janlen reached over and turned on the nearby stereo. Classical music blared through the speakers and he turned the volume up. Janlen motioned for his grandson to lean down towards him.

Tristan turned his ear to the elderly man as he spoke. "Tristan." Janlen said, in a whisper. "I'm an agent for a secret agency called SD-6."

Tristan's eyes grew bigger as disbelief filled his mind. "No. You're a banker."

"The bank is a cover. When I was in my late twenties, I was asked to join what I thought was a black-ops branch of the CIA. I was wrong. Last week, I found some evidence to bring down SD-6 and they found out about it." Janlen stopped and coughed as more blood dripped out.

Tristan was stunned. He stayed quiet. "We need to get you to a doctor Grandpa." He said quietly.

"We can't Tristan. If we do and somehow I get better, they'll just find me and finish the job. This is the better way." He paused. He grasped Tristan as he coughed again. "Don't worry about me Tristan."

With that, the life left from Janlen DuGrey.

Tristan just stared in shock.

***

TBC.

A/N: What do you think? Please review. This is only the prologue you know. =]__


	2. Prologue 2

A/N: To answer a review question, I'm not copying Alias. I'm just… borrowing the name of the agency. It was really late when I wrote this and I didn't feel like making up a new one. It's just that, if you've seen Alias, you know that they aren't such good people. =] And sorry about this weird story set up. It's just that, the REAL story doesn't start until 2 more years in the future and everything right now is kind a prologue. So there's actually around 3 prologue chapters. Sorry about that.

Truth?

It had been a week since he'd seen Rory. 4 days since his grandfather died. 2 days since the funeral. A day since the strange man approached him with a proposition.

//Flashback//

The phone rang as Tristan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hello?"

"Tristan DuGrey?"

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

"Who is this?"

"Do you know where the café is on the corner of Forest and Spring?"

"Yeah."

"Meet me there at 3. "

"But wh—"

The man hung up.

//Flashback ends//

Against his better judgment, Tristan went and it changed his life forever.

***

//Flashback//

It was 3:21 and Tristan was waiting, watching the seconds tick by on the clock.

_He's not coming. This was stupid. _Tristan thought to himself, standing up to leave.

He walked out the café when a black car pulled up in front of him. A man rolled down the tinted window.

"Get in."

Tristan hesitated. He opened the door and got in.

The man inspected him from the rear view mirror. There was silence until they reached their destination, the CIA offices.

He was led to a small office and seated on a lumpy leather chair. The men left, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

_I can't believe I came here. What the hell was I thinking?!_

A tall man with a welcoming smile entered and took a seat behind his desk, facing Tristan.

"Hello Tristan. I'm Agent Carver."

"Hi." His voice cracked.

The man looked up, amused. "Don't be scared Tristan. You're not in any trouble."

Tristan was still uneasy and shifted in his uncomfortable chair.

The man continued. "Janlen DuGrey was a great man."

Tristan's head jerked up. "You knew him?"

"He was my best friend."

"Oh."

"When Janlen and I were 26, I was working in the CIA and he was working to be a lawyer. I never understood why had a career change into a banker until a couple of months ago. He worked for an organization that us here at CIA have been investigating for a long time now. He was our way in."

"I'm sorry, but what's all this got to do with me?" Tristan asked impatiently.

"We need you to get us into SD-6."

"WHAT?" Tristan half shouted.

"You need to understan—"

"Why me?" Tristan mumbled, barely audibly.

"Excuse me?"

"Why me?" He repeated, louder.

"Well, we think that with your intellectual and athletic background, you have the perfect qualities that we're looking for. And you of all people should have the most animosity towards then right now." He paused. When Tristan didn't answer, he continued. "I know this is a lot of information to take in at one time, but here my card. Think about it."

Tristan walked out and caught a cab home.

//Flashback ends//

Tristan sat flipping through his photo albums. He looked at all he pictures he had taken with his grandfather. Tears were stinging the back of his eyes. He pushed them back. He knew what he had to do.

Tristan picked up the phone and called.

***

"Okay, we have a man in SD-6 who is referring you to the man in charge, Sloane." Tristan cut him off.

"Wait, if you have a man in there, why don't you just use him?"

"It's not really that simple. This man can get us into many other organizations, we don't want to risk compromising him yet."

"I can be compromised?"

"Tristan, you knew the risks."

Tristan paused. "Okay."


	3. Prologue 3

Truth?

6 months passed since he joined SD-6 and Tristan was steadily training to be a secret agent. That sounded so humorous to him. _I'm a secret agent. _Tristan chuckled out loud.

Sadness washed through him when he thought about the little time he spent with Rory. Rory was once the main focus of his life. Now, they were falling apart. She had called him numerous times, but he didn't have the time to talk to her. He wanted to talk to her so bad, but was afraid to. Afraid of what he might say to her.

Then just like it read her mind, his phone rang and Rory's name came up on the caller ID.

"Hey Rory."

"Tristan." Her tone was quiet and sad. Tristan ignored it.

"Can you come over right now?"

"Sure. Be there in a second."

Tristan walked across campus and knocked on her dorm room. He walked in and gave Rory a quick kiss. She didn't return it. He pulled away.

"Are you okay?"

"Actually, no I'm not."

"Oh. What's wrong?"

"This."

"This?"

"Tristan, what's happened to us? You've been like a stranger for the last 6 months."

He stared down and hesitated. "A lot of things have been going on. And I've been busy."

Rory's tone turned to anger. "Too busy for me right? Look Tris, I know you have a lot to deal with your grandfather and everything, but would it have been so hard to just call me?"

"Rory, don't do this."

"How can I not?! I miss you Tris, I miss us! Now tell me what's going on."

Tristan stared into her eyes. He needed to tell her. _Don't do it! This room might be bugged. _His mind screamed. He pulled his finger to his lips telling Rory to be quiet. Then he grabbed a pencil and some loose paper. He wrote down his story.

***

An agent walked into Sloane's office. "Uh, sir, we have a problem. DuGrey is a mole. We intercepted one of his phone calls to the CIA."__

***

Tristan was almost finished with his story when his cell phone rang.

He reluctantly answered it.

"Hello?"

"DuGrey get down here NOW! Sloane knows you're a mole." Carver's voice screamed at him.

Fear filled him. "Rory, I'm sorry I gotta go." With that, he ran out of the room, leaving a stunned Rory after him.

***

_What am I gonna do? _ Tristan thought as he frantically paced in Carver's office.

He sat alone in the room for an hour playing with his cold coffee. Carver walked in with a manila envelope.

"Okay, this is new papers and information for you. You are now Trevor Desmond and you live in California."

"But, what if they keep looking for me?"

"We'll handle that."

"And Rory?"

"She'll be safe."

"I can't tell her can I?"

Carver just shook his head.

Tristan sighed. He knew what he had to do.

The next day, he was on a plane to Los Angeles, California.

***

Rory sat watching the news to do her current event project.

"…the police don't know why the driver drove into the ocean. It is still under investigation. The Atlantic Ocean is now mourning the life of 20 year old, Tristan DuGrey. Back to you Frank."

Rory threw the remote control at the T.V. It couldn't be true. Could it? It was. Tristan was dead.

A/N: End of prologues. I'm sorry it's really confusing but you know when you have those times when you come up with a story idea at 2 in the morning. The story is in your mind, but put it down is the hardest part. Sorry about that.


	4. Chapter 1: Hitting the Big Time

Truth?

Rory stood on the ledge of the cliff and stared down at the water below. The waves were calm and soothing. It was the exact spot that she had let his ashes float into the Atlantic.

"Hey Tristan. It's me Rory."

She paused, almost as if waiting for him to answer. She knew he wouldn't. She'd come to this beach 5 times a year, on his birthday, her birthday, Valentine's Day, Christmas and their anniversary. For 2 years, he never answered her once.

"I came to say goodbye. I got a job in California. The Los Angeles Times. I hit the big time Tris." Rory felt tears filling up her eyes. She tried to push them back. She needed to be strong. "I... I'm gonna miss you."

With that, she drove home and finished packing. She was on the plane the next morning.

***

Rory sat in the Starbucks and read one of her recent articles in the paper. She had been in Los Angeles for 3 months and already had big stories. They weren't front page, but they were pretty important pieces. She just wished Tristan was there to congratulate her.

She looked around and sipped her coffee. There were 3 other people besides her. Not many people drank coffee at 11 PM. There was a young couple that looked around 18. She almost cried. It reminded her so much of her and Tristan. There was another man alone in the corner reading a newspaper. He smiled at something he read. She couldn't help but stare at him. He had dark brown hair and what looked liked green eyes but somehow, she reminded her of Tristan.

She continued to stare, wondering why he looked so much like Tristan when he looked up at her. Their eyes met. Something in his eyes felt so familiar, so Tristan.

_What if... no it couldn't be him. Tristan is dead Rory, get over it. HE'S DEAD!_

Suddenly, tears filled her eyes. They started to fall before she knew it. She stood up and ran out the door.

Rory sat down in the parking lot and leaned against her car. Her face was in her hands as she cried. She hadn't cried so much since she found out that Tristan had died. Rory didn't care if she was in public, the tears wouldn't stop.

"Um miss, are you okay?" Startled, Rory looked up to see the man from Starbucks.

She wiped her face and cleared her throat. "Yeah." She said, standing up and unlocking her car door.

"It wasn't me was it?" His voice sounded so much like Tristan, it hurt to listen.

"No. It wasn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She said, opening her door.

She sat down and was about to close her door when the man stopped her. Fear filled Rory. How could she even start talking to the stranger. It was 11 PM and a strange man just approached her. There was only one thing she could do. She pulled out the mace that she kept in her glove compartment and held it up in front of his face.

"Don't make me use this!"

The man quickly lifted up his hands in surrender and backed up. _Tris used to do that. Stop thinking that right now Rory! This man's trying to rape you._

"WHOA! I'm sorry."

"Sorry?! Do rapists say that?"

His eyes grew big. "RAPIST?! NO NO NO!!! You don't understand!!!" The man stammered, trying to explain. "I saw you inside and I couldn't help seeing how beautiful you were and when you ran out crying I thought I did something wrong so I came out to apologize and maybe ask you out and I never meant to hurt you or rape you or anything I promise." The man took a deep breath.

"Ask me out?" Rory stared in surprise.

"Well, yeah. I'd ask you to coffee, but I guess you've had enough of that."

"Enough coffee?! Never!"

"So is that a date?"

"I never refuse coffee." Rory said, getting out of her car.

She held out her hand. "Rory Gilmore."

"The reporter?!" The man said in amazement.

"Yeah?"

"Wow, I love your work. I was just reading one of your articles inside."

"Never met a fan before."

"More than a fan." He held out his hand. "Trevor Desmond."


	5. Chapter 2: Wait

A/N Sorry it's been so long. And this chapter might not be very good. I'm having a hard time focusing lately. This is my attempt at trying to focus. Uck. So hard. Sorry.

[Reloaded this chapter because the italics weren't working. Sorry about that.]

Truth?

Tristan never expected to see Rory in Los Angeles. One day, after his usual coffee, he sat reading the newspaper. He remembered reading Rory's name and his heart stopping.

The next day, he went apartment hunting near the L.A. Times offices. Maybe he was a masochist. He just needed to see her. He had made it part of his morning and evening routines to sit in coffee shops in the area for hours at a time. After all the waiting, he never really expected her to walk in.

Earlier that night, as he sat in the Starbucks, he could feel Rory's eyes watching him. He was sure she knew it was him. But she just stood up and ran. Tristan sat for a while, trying to figure out what to do. He chased after her. It was so hard to act surprised when she told him her name. It was even more hard to lie to her. But here he was, with her. But he wasn't himself. He was some stranger named Trevor.

***

Rory sat across from Trevor as they nervously sipped their coffee.

"So, uh…" Trevor said. "Writing any good stories?"

"Hm?" Rory was busy watching Trevor again. He looked WAY too much like Tristan. _I guess it is true, everyone has a twin out there somewhere._

"Never mind." He said as he looked down at his cup. An awkward silence passed over them.

Rory looked at her watch. 12:46. She stood up in a hurry.

"This was nice but uhh... I have an early meeting at 6:00. I really need to go. Thanks for the coffee."

As Rory was standing, Trevor gently grabbed her wrist. "Uhh can I call you sometime?"

Rory looked up at him and scanned his eyes. _Seems nice enough... why not? UH hello?! Earth to Rory! Why not? You don't even know the guy.... He is  cute... He looks just like Tristan... YOU CAN'T DO THIS.. DO IT DO IT DO IT! Rory shook her head furiously to stop the voices._

Surprised, Trevor released her hand and recoiled. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"No, I mean, I'd love it if you called me." Rory pulled a pen and a piece of paper out of her purse and quickly jotted down her number. _HA! TAKE THAT STUPID MIND!_

She left with a smile on her face.

***

Tristan sat and watched Rory walk out, twirling the piece of paper between his fingers.

He ran his hand through his tousled hair with his other hand, nervously.

_I can't do this. He told himself. __What am I doing?! This is crazy... I can't fool her any longer. She's gonna know. I can't do this. I can't do this. "I can do this!" Tristan shouted, catching the attention of the few people still left in Starbucks._

He looked around awkwardly and walked out to his car.

***

Rory watched the cursor flash on her screen, trying to focus on her article. Giving up, she closed the laptop and walked slowly to her closet. She stood on her toes and pulled down a shoebox on the top shelf.

She sat on her bed and opened the box. It was filled with everything that reminded her of Tristan. There were pictures of them, letters he wrote her, and even the old P.J. Harvey tickets that he had saved for her. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she remembered all the times she had with Tristan. She remembered the last time he had talked to her. He was writing her something and then ran out. Rory wished she knew what he had written.

_Maybe things would've been different. Maybe he wouldn't be gone. Rory said to herself, crying, until she fell asleep._

***

Rory sat across from Trevor as the candles on the table lit his face. She wanted to cry. He looked too much like Tristan. She had been going out with Trevor for a month. There was so much about him that reminded her of Tristan. Sometimes, it hurt to be around him but other times, it was good for her. It helped her get over him. It was their one month anniversary.

It was times like these that being with Trevor ripped her heart in two. He was flirting with her, Tristan's trademark smirk present on his face.

Her eyes began to water. She needed to get out. "Excuse me. I need to go... powder my nose." She stood up and went to the restroom.

Rory stood against the wall inside the restroom and breathed. _How long is it going to take you to get over it?! She mentally yelled at herself._

She heard a light knocking on the restroom door. "Rory? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered quietly.

"Can I come in?"

Rory quietly chuckled. He was so naive sometimes, it was cute. Totally unlike Tristan.

_Tristan's gone. You're here with Trevor. It's okay. It'll be okay. Rory thought to herself. She took a deep breath and left the bathroom._

The rest of dinner was silent. After dessert, Trevor paid the bill and they left the restaurant.

"Thank you for tonight Trevor. It was really nice."

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it have been nice?"

"I dunno. I just thought... I upset you."

"What?! Of course not."

"Oh. In that case, I have one more place to take you."

They stood on the beach as the waves crashed on the sand.

"I come here when I need to think. You know, when I have too much on my mind. There's just something about this place that makes me want to let everything go. You know?"

  
"Yeah..." Rory answered quietly. She wasn't really listening to Trevor. She was too busying thinking. Thinking about how she was betraying Tristan. How she left him in the Atlantic and was with this complete stranger on the Pacific. It was too much for her.

She turned to Trevor with tears in her eyes. She was using him. She realized it. Trevor was sweet. He was handsome, successful, nice. Everything anyone would want. But he wasn't Tristan. She couldn't keep hurting him like this.

"Rory? Are you okay?"  
"I... I just..."

"What is it?"

"Trevor... I'm really sorry."

"For?"  
"All of this. You don't deserve this."

"Deserve this? What's this?"

"Here." Rory reached into her wallet and pulled out a picture. It was Tristan's favorite picture of the two of them in Fez. He had taken her for a graduation present. "That's my ex-boyfriend Tristan."

"Oh? What does this have to do with anything?"

"He died, a couple years ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"No. I am."

"I still don't get why YOU'RE sorry."

"I realized that I've been using you. Everything about you reminds me of Tristan. Your sense of humor, your little smirk, the way you talk, everything!"

Trevor stayed silent.

Rory continued. "And you deserve better than this. I'm sorry." Rory looked at Trevor one last time as she slowly walked away.

She heard a quiet voice that made her heart drop and shatter into a million pieces. "Mary wait."


	6. Chapter 3: Tristan is dead

A/N: WOW. Thanks for all the reviews!

[Repost: updated it… it was kind of fast before.. sorry.]

Truth?

Tristan watched, waiting for Rory to turn around. He didn't know exactly how he let it slip out like that. He told himself that he wasn't going to let it happen. He couldn't tell Rory. Tristan knew how much it would hurt her. But he knew she was already hurting. She was here with Trevor, but wanted to be with Tristan. It was hard for him to face the pain he caused her.

So he said it. _"Mary, wait." _He let it slip out. It was a name that only Tristan would call her. He knew she'd understand.

He waited for what seemed forever before he saw her slowly turn around. Tears streaked her eyes and her pain was unbearable to see.

"What did you say?" She said in a choked voice.

"Rory. It's me. Tristan."

Rory stayed silent, staring at the ground. Tristan continued.

"After my grandfather died, I joined the CIA and became a mole in a secret agency called SD-6." He looked at Rory, hoping she'd believe him. She just looked at the ground.

"It was going well, but that night. That night I was in your room Rory. SD-6 found out who I was. They were going to kill me. I had to run."

Rory looked at him for the first time. Tristan couldn't help but notice the betrayed look on her face. She slowly backed away from him. Her eyes never leaving his. She finally turned around and started to walk away.

"Rory. It was the only way. I'm sorry. Please understand."

Tristan couldn't let her leave. He ran after her and grabbed her arm.

***

An unnerving silence filled the air.

"No. No." Rory kept repeating, shaking her head. It was something she secretly dream about everyday. For Tristan to come back to life and make things better. And here he was. Right in front of her. But it didn't feel the way it was supposed to. It was like a bad nightmare instead of a dream. It was probably her mind, playing a joke on her. Tristan was dead. Nothing could change that.

"Tristan's dead." She said angrily before throwing his hand off her arm.

"Rory, it's me. Please. Listen to me."

"No YOU LISTEN!" Rory felt all her pent up anger flowing out of her. The anger she once had for Tristan being taken away from her. All her sadness and pain exploded inside of her. She felt so many emotions.

"I've spent the last 2 years believing you were dead. I cried so many nights over you. I hated the world because I thought YOU weren't in it. I loved you and I didn't want to live because you weren't. But here you are. Alive and happy. Was it that easy to leave me Tristan? Was it that easy to just lie to me?"

The tears flowed easily from Rory's eyes. She felt she couldn't stop them.

"Rory. I'm sorry. I know there's nothing I could say to make you forgive me. But please Rory. Life without you hasn't been worth living. I haven't been happy! I've only been happy this last month. I got another chance with you. I just... didn't want to put you in danger. You have to understand."

"Bullshit."

"Rory please." She heard his voice crack. Rory knew he was on the verge of tears. She couldn't handle it.

"Just stop. I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. But just... stop."

"It's me. Tristan. The same Tristan that loved you. The same Tristan that made high school a living hell. The same Tristan you fell in love wit--"

"No." Rory interrupted. She didn't want to hear it.

"The same Tristan that was going to propose to you!" Tristan shouted.

  
Silence filled the air as his last words echoed in her head. _Propose?... Marriage... Oh my god. This is too much._

"Tristan's dead." She said angrily before throwing his hand off her arm. "You're not Tristan."

"Yes, I am."

"No… you're not! He was blonde, he had blue eyes. As blue as that water over there. Eyes I could get lost in forever. He was taller than you. And sweeter. And funnier. And… and…" Rory couldn't go on. She burst into tears and found it hard to keep from collapsing. She stood firm. She couldn't let him see her weak.

***

Tristan needed to comfort her. He reached out to touch her on the shoulder but hesitated at the last second. He held his hand suspended in air, then let it drop to his side.

"Rory. I'm sorry. What else do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone."

"I can't do that Rory. I lost you once, I can't lose you again." Tristan fought hard to keep them back, but he felt the tears falling down his cheek.

Rory looked at him with a look of disbelief. It hurt to see her like that.

"YOU LOST ME?! Tristan! You LEFT me! You didn't even say goodbye. YOU MADE ME BELIEVE YOU WERE DEAD!"

Tristan stayed quiet. Not knowing what he could say to make things better. To make her better. He did the only thing he could do.

He took a quick step towards Rory and pulled her head towards him. He gave her an intense kiss. All the years of separation. All the pain, the passion, the sadness was all wrapped into one kiss. It was the only way to show her how he felt.

Tristan stepped back and breathed hard, out of breath. He waited for a reaction from her. Any reaction. She seemed lethargic. He used to be able to read her like an open book. Now, no emotion was on her face. She looked lost.

His heart was breaking, knowing how much he was hurting her.

***

Rory stared at Tristan in shock, still unable to register what had just happened. His eyes weren't as full of life as they used to be. His tousled hair didn't glow like it used to. He wasn't who he used to be. She didn't know him anymore.

"Tristan's dead." Rory said in a barely audible voice before running. She had to get away. Away from him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's really short. I'm really going through this crazy block. AHH!!! Help me. I'd love some ideas.


	7. Chapter 4: Small SMALL world

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this. I've been so busy and stuff. Well anyways... on with the story! =]  
  
  
Truth?  
  
  
Rory sat in the backseat of the cab. She could feel the driver's eyes watching her and no matter how hard she tried, the tears wouldn't stop. She stared out the window, thinking.  
  
Tristan was alive. She tried so hard to believe it was all a bad dream. That Tristan never came back to life. That he never betrayed her and lied to her. But it was true. It was real. Tristan was alive. So why did it hurt so much?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the driver's voice.  
  
"Miss, are you okay?"  
  
Rory look at the man through the rearview mirror. He was in his late 20's or early 30's. There were bags under his eyes. He looked tired.  
  
She didn't know what made her do it. Maybe it was the emotional aftershocks of the news, maybe it was the fact that he looked so understanding, she didn't know. Before she knew it, Rory was telling the man everything. And for some reason, it felt overwhelmingly good.  
  
***  
  
Tristan sat in his car and slammed his head into the window repeatedly. How could I have been so stupid!? He kept scolding himself. It was too early to tell her, and now it was too late to get her back. He knew it was even more stupid to let her go home alone in the state that she was in.  
  
Stupid. That's exactly what I am.  
  
***  
  
It had been 3 weeks since the 'incident.' Actually, it had been 2 weeks, 6 days, 23 hours, and 3 minutes. 3 weeks since Tristan had left his apartment for more than 20 minutes. 3 weeks since he had spoken more than 3 words at a single time. The ringing of the phone seemed almost foreign to his ears.  
  
Tristan sat there and listen as the angry voice let a message on his machine.  
  
"Mr. Desmond," The voice sounded so familiar. "we here at Carver Enterprises are deeply sorry that you are not satisfied with our product." Product? "We will be sending one of our representatives tomorrow at 4 P.M. to help you. Thank you for your time." *beeeeeeep*  
  
Tristan didn't know what the messsage meant and he really didn't care. He sat in the spot he had been in for 2 days, staring at the television.  
  
***  
  
Brian Sloane sat in the living room with his uncle. The room was silent.  
  
"So Brian, I hear that you're a taxi driver now."  
"Yup."  
"How is that?"  
"It's a great job. A little tiring but I love it. I meet some great people and hear a lot of stories."  
"Like what?"  
"Like just the other day, I picked up this girl who was crying. Her story was so unbelievable but interesting. Yup, very interesting. See, her fiance faked his death and came here from Hartford. She met him again. What are the chances of that happening?! It's a small world." He chuckled.  
  
His uncle smiled. "It's a small, small world."  
  
***  
  
Tristan was awakened by the sound of the doorbell. He groaned. He sat there for 10 minutes listening to the moron that wouldn't give up. He just kept knocking and ringing.  
  
"Who is it?" Tristan shouted angrily.  
"Mr. Desmond, I'm Dan from Carver Enterprises. May I have a moment of your time?"  
  
Something about the man's voice led Tristan to the door. He found himself face to face with none other than Agent Carver of the C.I.A. He looked mad. He quickly led Tristan into the restroom and closed the door behind them.  
  
He reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"You HAD to tell her didn't you?" Carver said angrily. "Who knows, they probably already figured you out and have assassins surrounding the building. You can't die twice DuGrey. It's not possible. It's just a matter of time until you're really dead."  
  
Silence filled the air.  
  
"Is that such a bad thing?" Tristan whispered.  
  
Sympathy filled Carver's expressions. "Look Tristan. I can guess already how things worked out with Rory but there will be other girls."  
  
"Not like her..."  
  
Carver didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Look Tristan, you can't hang around here anymore. They'll come soon. We'll find you another life. In the Yukon if possible." He chuckled then cleared his throat. "Come on." He opened the door and waited.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Tristan answered.  
"What are you talking about? This is your life on the line."  
"Look. I left her once. I'm not leaving her ever again."  
"She doesn't want you here. Don't you understand?"  
  
Tristan looked up at Carver for the first time.  
"You're right. I don't deserve to stay here."  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Sloane. His address has been confirmed. DuGrey has been living as," he looked down at the folder. "Trevor Desmond at 463 E. Stradford Street in L.A."  
  
"Bring the bastard to me." Sloane said with anger in his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Rory sat in front of her computer, trying to think of something to write. It was too hard. All she could think about was Tristan. She'd had enough. She needed to know the truth. She needed to see him.  
  
"Rachael." Rory called for her assistant.  
"Yeah?"  
"I need you to track someone down for me. Trevor Desmond. I need his address like, now."  
  
Rachael typed into her computer and waiting for it to load.  
"Got it. 463 E. Stradford Street."  
"Thanks Rachael."  
  
Rory grabbed her keys off the table and ran out the door. She needed to see him.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
OO the suspense. Haha. =] Please review. Thanks 


	8. Chapter 5: Guns Blazing

Truth?  
  
  
Tristan sat in the airport, virtually alone. He had picked a flight that no one in their right mind would stay up until 3:30 AM for. The Yukon, which had 3 stopovers. He chuckled at his pick. He remembered what Carver's face looked like when he pointed and said, "Here." After much protesting on his part, Carver finally gave in and booked him a flight.  
  
He looked at the clock, 2:30.  
  
'Rory' Tristan thought. He needed to talk to her before he left but he wouldn't make that mistake again. He'd probably put her in more danger. Tristan sighed and a thought suddenly sprang into his head. The ring. He had forgotten the engagement ring that had meant so much to him. It was the only part of Rory he could imagine he had.  
  
By 2:35, Tristan was in a taxi headed back to his apartment.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rory stood outside Tristan's door and took a deep breath. She had turned around and come back to the door 4 times now. She wouldn't do it again.  
  
She leaned in to knock but as her fist hit the door, it slowly opened. After much waiting, she took a step inside. She heard a muffled voice coming from the bedroom. "Tristan?" She said in a barely audible voice. She cleared her throat and gained more confidence. "Trist-." She was grabbed from behind and had her mouth covered by a cloth. She sniffed. Ether. Rory felt herself blacking out.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Tristan got back into his hallway and saw his door open. He slowly crept up and manuevered his way in without moving the door much. He closed the door behind him and locked it. His house was ransacked. After careful survey of his apartment, Tristan reached in his closet and felt around for the ring. He felt the velvet box, picked it up and opened it. The ring was gone.  
  
He threw the box in anger. It flew through to the living room and knocked a videotape off the table. His eyes darted to the post-it that was attached to it. 'Watch Me,' it said.  
  
Tristan ran to the TV and put the tape in. It started with a 360 of a cement room. A torture room used to bring information out of even the strongest people. There was sharp tools and different chemicals in syringes. His heart dropped when it zoomed in on a ring. And engagement ring... Rory's engagement ring. The camera trailed up the arm and focused on the top of a woman's head. A hand reached in and pulled the head up to face the camera... Rory. She was unconscious. Tristan ran closer to the screen in shock.  
  
Then a voice started. "Hello Mr.DuGrey. I'm sorry we had to meet again under these circumstances. I've been looking forward to talking with you." It was Sloane. "But now that I have this little treasure of yours, I don't need you, do I?" The voice laughed. "You know, if you hadn't told her everything, she wouldn't be here now and you'd be living your own life. It's funny how those closest to you are always the ones to betray you." Tristan couldn't hear anymore. He turned it off, fell on the couch and cried.  
  
His head shot up and Tristan knew he had to do something. He wiped the tears off his face and reached for the phone. He reached for his wallet and pulled out a card with Carver's contact number. After frantically calling, they met at an abandoned warehouse.  
  
"I need help."  
"Is this about the Gilmore girl?"  
Tristan's head shot up. "You knew?!"  
"We just found out. I wanted to tell you but I thought you'd be in the Yukon by now."  
Tristan threw him against a wall. "What do you know?!" He yelled angrily.  
Carver stayed calm. "She's in the SD-6 headquarters at the Credit Dauphine Building." Tristan started to walk away. "Look, we can go back to headquarters and plan this out. You can't just run in there, guns blazing."  
"Watch me."  
"You won't be much help to her if you're dead Tristan!" He shouted.  
  
Tristan stopped in his tracks. "So what do you want me to do then?" He said quietly.  
"I have a friend in the CIA, Vaughn. He's the handler of another double agent in SD-6. I'll talk to him."  
"I don't want anyone else near her, Carver. I need to save her NOW."  
  
After a moment of silence, Carver finally gave in. "Let's go back to the agency and get a team together."  
"Thanks Carver."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Haha. I put on another one to make up for 4 months. Sorry. =] 


	9. Chapter 6: Keep It

Truth?  
  
  
The plan went smoothly up to the point. He had snuck into the building through the vents, while Carver was messing up the security and air systems. He crawled past Sloane's office and it took him all his might not to jump down and kill the bastard. He crawled on until he saw her.   
  
She was now half awake. He wasn't too late. He knew that these people wouldn't start work until she could feel all of the pain.  
  
He punched the shaft through and jumped down. He came face to face with Rory Gilmore. She looked in a daze so he did the only thing he could do to save her. Tristan reached into a chemical cabinet and pulled out adrenaline.  
  
"I'm sorry Rory." He said quietly as he loaded up a syringe with a thick needle. "This is going to hurt." He put his hand over her mouth with one hand and shot her with the syringe with the other. Rory's cry of pain was muffled as the thick needle went into her chest.  
  
Her eyes shot open and stared at him. "Tristan." It took awhile for it to register. "Where are we?"  
  
Tristan pulled her up. "I'll explain later. We need to get out of here." He motioned towards the open vent shaft on the ceiling. Before she could protest, Rory felt herself being hoisted by the waist into the shaft. She reached up and pulled herself up.  
  
Tristan picked up the face plate of the shaft and handed it to her before pulled himself up into the vent. He put the plate on just as a SD-6 officer came into the room. The man frantically looked around before running out to Sloane.  
  
The pair crawled slowly, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Tristan stopped on top of Sloane's office and heard the officer trying to get the words out. He figured that they had less than 2 minutes to get out before the whole agency was looking for them.  
  
He hurried Rory along as they reached the end of the shaft. Rory crawled towards the light and stood up as she got out. Tristan followed behind her and stared in shock. They were surrounded by 4 men with guns.  
  
Before Rory could register what was happened, she felt herself being thrown to the ground by Tristan. He then started to fight. Rory watched as Tristan took the men out one by one. He had one emotion in his eyes, anger. As the men lay shifting about, Tristan grabbed one of their guns and pulled Rory from the ground. He pulled her as he ran out to a dark blue van. A man sat inside the driver's side waiting for them to get in.  
  
  
***  
  
  
As they sat in the back of the bumpy van, Tristan never took his eyes off Rory. Finally one of them spoke.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked in a worried voice.  
  
She looked up at him. The contacts were gone and his roots had grown out, covering his head with blond hair with brown tips. He looked more like the Tristan she had once known.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Rory could barely squeak out.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I don't know how they found out where you lived. I mean I--" He was interrupted by Rory's quiet voice.  
  
"I wasn't at my house." Tristan looked at her questioningly. "I was at yours." Rory said, looking into his eyes.  
  
Before Tristan could respond, Carver yelled back to them. "You two have to get out of here. There's a car waiting for you at the end of this street. Get out and drive to the Ontario airport. It's about an hour away. There's a flight waiting for you there."  
  
  
***  
  
  
The two jumped out of the van and got into their new car silently. After about 10 minutes, Rory noticed a ring on her finger. It was an engagement ring. "Where did this come from?" She said to herself.  
  
Tristan looked over and saw her staring at the ring. "It's mine."  
  
Rory stared questioningly. "Then why is it-- oh." She understood. She pulled the ring off her finger and held it out for Tristan to take.  
  
"Keep it." He said as he concentrated on the road.  
  
  
***  
  
Sorry these chapters are so short and take forever to get updated. I'll try to be better at that. =\ 


	10. Chapter 7: I'm Sorry's

A/N: Wow. It's been like one and a half years. Dude.., that depresses me... My computer got a virus and I had to erase everything on it, which included the chapters I was working on for this story. After a while I couldn't remember all the things I had planned out for the story so I didn't want to continue it... but I like this story so much. So here it is. I'm not sure how good it may be but I hope you enjoy. Again, I'm so sorry.  
  
/u  
  
The car was filled only by the soft sounds of the radio, as the two sat quietly, neither knowing what to say. Rory had pulled the ring off her finger and was gripping it tightly in her hand. She was taking out all her emotions onto that one ring. Anger, sadness, fear... and now a new feeling, happiness.  
  
Tristan watched her from the corner of his eyes, wondering what could be going through her mind. He almost forgot for a moment that a global terrorist organization was after them. He still couldn't stop thinking about her. There were so many things that he wanted to say to her, but he didn't know how to start.  
  
"Tristan." He was shaken out of his thoughts by her voice. He couldn't help but get his hopes up and a small smile crept onto his features.  
  
"Yes?" He answered in an extremely hopeful voice and looked over at her intently.  
  
"Tristan!" She said urgently and pointed at the road. He looked over to see that he had forgotten to pay attention to the road and was now heading towards a big rig.  
  
"Oh shit!" He yelled before swerving off the road and into the dirt next to it. He shifted the car into park and turned off the ignition, before taking a deep breath. He sat back in the seat, trying to wake himself up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tristan looked over at Rory, who looked more in shock that he was. She nodded slowly, trying to catch her breath.  
  
The two sat in the car as the dust settled around them. Then, for some reason, a feeling rushed over him and he began to laugh uncontrollably. Rory looked over at him with concern. Tristan began to laugh uncontrollably. It was as if he was releasing all the laughter that he had never been able to release in years before. He was happier than he had been in a long time. He was with Rory. They were both alive. And he wasn't playing a game with her anymore.  
  
Rory looked petrified and Tristan smiled at her. "I'm sorry Rory. For all the shit I put you through. I'm sorry about high school, I'm sorry about killing myself and leaving you, I'm sorry about not proposing when I had the chance, I'm sorry for being an idiot, I'm sorry for putting your life in danger. I'm just really... sorry." He said, all in once breath.  
  
Rory didn't say a word. She just looked at him. "I'm sorry too." She said in a serious tone.  
  
Tristan stopped laughing for a while and his eyes widened in surprise and confusion. "For what?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, it just seemed like the only thing left to say." Rory finally smiled. It was the first smile Tristan had seen in weeks. Then the two sat there and laughed together.  
  
***  
  
Rory didn't know what it was that make her smile, or joke, or laugh. Maybe it was the fact that there was a possibility that their lives were over soon. Maybe it was just the happiness of being with Tristan again. Everything was just so screwed up, and laughing on the side of a road while being chased by terrorists, fit well into the situation.  
  
When the two finally calmed down, Tristan started the car and pulled onto the road. The car ride was still quiet, but this time, it was a comfortable silence. The atmosphere was filled with the feeling that everyone feels after laughing over a good joke. It was a feeling of immense satisfaction.  
  
The two finally pulled into the airport and Tristan walked up to a man waiting outside. He must have known him. Tristan received a manila envelope and motioned for Rory to follow him inside. He handed her a ticket and a passport then led her to the terminal. The two were boarded on a flight to Miami in minutes.  
  
***  
  
The plane had a bumpy landing after a quiet flight.  
  
"Tristan?" Rory said, while they were waiting for the seatbelt light to go off.  
  
Tristan seemed surprised at her voice and turned to her.  
  
"I never thanked you for saving my life." She said, looking down at her hands resting in her lap.  
  
He smirked. "Just what I do madam." He said in a horrible James Bond accent. It was something that the old Tristan would have done.  
  
Then it hit her. Rory finally realized that it was Tristan. It was him. It was the love of her life. And she was wasting the time she finally got with him by feeling anger. If the car ride told her anything, it was that, the situation was not meant to be analyzed and understood. It was something that was simply meant to... be.  
  
She shook her head and smiled, as Tristan looked at her questioningly. She looked up at him and they locked eyes. Then, she leaned in and kissed him. The two pulled away, both smiling.  
  
They finally looked up and realized that everyone had left the plane. 


	11. Chapter 8: Revenge

Truth?  
  
It had been 4 beautiful months in sunny Miami, Florida. The two were living as Tyler and Reese Vaughn, newlyweds from Topeka, Kansas. They didn't talk to many people, except for a few neighbors and the people that Rory worked with. She was working as a writer in a local tourist publication. It was the only job in which she could be close to her love of writing, yet not put herself in danger.  
  
Tristan was now working at home, as a researcher in the CIA. He was under a new name of course, and now had records that said he was straight out of grad school and was recruited recently into the CIA.  
  
The two of them were falling in love all over again. Both of them had changed a lot in the last years and now they were getting to know each other again. They had been living safely for so long that they forgot at times, what they had been through.  
  
"Rory." He said to her one night. The two were sitting in front of the television, watching a movie and eating popcorn. Rory was snuggled into him and he had his arm around the back of the couch.  
  
"Hmm." She said, not taking her eyes off the movie.  
  
"I love you." He said. She looked up and smiled. "Where did that come from?" She asked laughing slightly. "I don't know. I just felt like saying it." He said, smirking. She kissed him and didn't mind the butter taste on his lips. "I love you too." She paused and smiled again. "You're not just trying to woo me into bed are you Mr. Vaughn?" She joked.  
  
"Actually, that was the plan, Mrs. Vaughn." He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.  
  
[Sex scene goes here] :)  
  
***  
  
Tristan watched her sleeping body and wondered how he got so lucky. He finally made up his mind. He walked into the closet reached in the back and pulled out the ring. The two had gotten a cheap ring when they arrived in Miami, to make their story, but this was the original ring. The ring that had been through so much with them. Rory had given it to Tristan for safekeeping and now, it was coming out of hiding.  
  
He held it between his fingers and laid down on the bed facing Rory. He watched her for awhile, until she stirred awake. She opened her eyes, then seeing Tristan, closed them again and smiled. "Good morning." She said quietly.  
  
"Good morning." He answered back. He brought the ring in front of his face, waiting for her to open her eyes again. She did.  
  
It took a while to register. But when it did, Rory's eyes shot open. "Rory Gilmore, Reese Vaughn... will you marry me? For real?" He said, the smile never leaving his face.  
  
She was in shock at first, then her mouth melted into a smile. "Of course." She said, leaning over and kissing him.  
  
But a realization hit her. "Tristan. Aren't we already married?" She asked. "Well, not as Rory Gilmore and Tristan DuGrey." He said smiling again.  
  
Her eyes got wide again. "Are you crazy Tristan? You know we can't do that." She said in a scared voice. He stayed calm and kissed her. "I have it under control Rory. Just give me a week okay?"  
  
"Tristan, what are you going to do?" "Rory, trust me." He kissed her again and Rory wasn't quite so worried anymore.  
  
***  
  
Tristan arrived in Los Angeles and called a cab to the hotel. His informant had called Sloane, posing as a known bio-weapon dealer. Knowing Sloane, he would show up for sure and the plan was perfect.  
  
In his hotel room, he checked his guns, which he had hidden in a secret compartment in his suitcase. He stuck them in his holster and buttoned his jacket. He was ready.  
  
***  
  
Tristan was sitting in sunglasses and reading a newspaper in the corner of the lobby when he saw Sloane walk in. It took all his self-control not to shoot him right then in the lobby. But he didn't want to do it that way. He wanted to see his face when he killed him.  
  
He looked around the lobby and saw many suspicious men watching Sloane, probably back up.  
  
Sloane sat down in the hotel restaurant and Tristan watched from the lobby as a waitress handed him a piece of paper. Sloane looked at the note and stood up slowly. He adjusted something in his shirt, probably taking the safety off his gun. Tristan walked out of the hotel and walked to the back, where Sloane would soon be joining him. He took out one of his guns, attached a silencer and held it in his right hand.  
  
The back door to the restaurant opened and Sloane walked out cautiously. He looked around. "Hello?" He said into the alley. Tristan stayed in the shadows. He put on his best Russian accent. "Are you unarmed?"  
  
"Yes." Sloane answered, looking for the owner of the voice. Lying bastard. Tristan thought to himself.  
  
Tristan pulled the gun up and pointed it at Sloane as he stepped out of the shadows. "Hello." He said in an almost sinister voice. He was going to enjoy this.  
  
"Ah. Mr. DuGrey. Here I was thinking you were a hard man to find and you find me. You can't help but laugh at the irony in that." He said as he chuckled, staying cool.  
  
Tristan wouldn't let his mind games get to him. "Shut up." He said taking a step closer and never taking the gun off of his head. "Put your hands behind your head and get on your fucking knees." He said.  
  
He put his hands behind his head. "Mr. DuGrey, killing me won't accomplish anything. There are others in the organization. They will keep chasing you until you and your girlfriend are dead." He laughed again, as he slowly got to his knees. "Killing me doesn't mean a thing."  
  
Tristan looked the man in the eye. "Tell that to my grandfather, you fucking asshole." With that, he shot Arvin Sloane, perfectly between his eyes. Then he made his way calmly to the front entrance, up the elevator and into his room.  
  
***  
  
Rory has been waiting and worrying for days. Tristan said that the CIA was sending him somewhere for a day or two, but it had been 3. She had wanted to call, but didn't know any numbers where she could reach him. All she could do was wait by the door with the phone in her hand.  
  
Finally, on the fourth day, she heard keys in the door. After the initial surprise and fear, she knew it had to be Tristan. He walked through the door with a tired look on his face. He closed the door, looked up and saw Rory, then smiled.  
  
Rory stood up. "Where have you been?" She asked worriedly as she ran up and hugged him. "You said you'd be gone a day, not 4."  
  
"Sorry, it took a little longer than expected." He said simply, giving her a peck on the cheek. His beard was starting to grown in. It had been a few days and she could tell he hadn't shaved.  
  
"What did?" She asked suspiciously. Just then someone rang the doorbell, and Tristan smiled knowingly.  
  
"Why don't you answer the door? I'm kind of tired." He said, walking over and leaning against the couch.  
  
Rory looked at him suspiciously before walking to the door. When she opened it, Tristan laughed at the expression Rory got on her face. The two women hugged tightly and screamed in delight.  
  
"RORY!" "MOM!" The two women screamed at the same time.  
  
A tall man carrying two very heavy looking suitcases pushed their way through. "Quiet down. I'm going deaf." He said, trying to squeeze his way through the women.  
  
"LUKE!" Rory shouted before letting go of her mother and hugging the man tightly. Lorelai jumped into the hug. "Yay!" She said, jumping around the two. Tristan stood in the living room, being entertained by the exchange.  
  
"YOU!" He heard, as Rory ran to him and hugged him, causing the both of them to fall back onto the couch.  
  
"How? What about..." Rory stopped and looked at Tristan, then at her mother and stepfather.  
  
"They know. I mean, when I got there, Lorelai practically beat me with her shoe, saying I kidnapped you and hid you away. What was I supposed to do?" He said.  
  
"But..." Rory looked worried and confused.  
  
"Don't worry about it Rory. I took care of it." Tristan said, smiling. Rory wanted to ask more questions, but the fact that her mother and stepfather were here, was enough for now. She couldn't help but start crying. It was so much. She hadn't seen her mother in so long. She had given her up, knowing that contacting her would put her in danger.  
  
But what about now? Was she still in danger? What was going on? 


End file.
